


it was never meant to be

by loonabur



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Evil Wilbur Soot, Lowercase, Songfic, Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur centric, death mention, wilbur blows up manburg, wilburs just doing it for tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonabur/pseuds/loonabur
Summary: lyrics are from ‘loser geek whatever’ from be more chill the musical
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	it was never meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics are from ‘loser geek whatever’ from be more chill the musical

_take a breath and get prepared._

wilbur was gonna do it. he was finally gonna blow up manburg.

_but still i’m just a little scared._

wilbur didn’t realize he was shaking. he was shaking so bad.

_for who gets cut._

manburg must fall.

_and who gets spared._

if tommy died because of wilbur, he’d never forgive himself.

_but that’s the shit i normally would think._

he had to get his head in the game.

_get over it get priorities in sync._

the priority was his friends safety, he reminded himself.

_just mute the voice inside your head._

his head was telling him to stop. he didn’t want to listen.

_and connect to another source instead._

his heart was telling him that this was right. he was doing this for his friends, for his brothers, for the future of l’manburg.

_i’ve earned the right to selfishly be all for one and one for me._

wilbur was always the golden boy in everyone’s eyes. oh how wrong they were.

_i’ve wasted all eternity just being the golden boy, the good one or whatever._

he was going to prove them wrong.

_i’m steady as the games begun._

he was still shaking. he didn’t know why.

_i’m ready, set._

his hand was hovering above the button.

_i’m player one._

he was in control.

_the future’s now._

this would benefit his friends. it had to benefit his friends.

_i’m freakin’ done._

he was ready. he smirked and whispered to himself, something a friend said to him before.

“it was never meant to be.”

he pressed the button

**Author's Note:**

> comments are super appreciated


End file.
